1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist-worn personal flash disk, in particular, a personal disk that can be worn on the wrist and integrating a timepiece or ornamental piece into the main body to create a multi-function product.
2. Description of Related Arts
Hitherto the digital technology has been extensively employed in the consumer electronics. Many conventional electronic products have now been converted to the digital means, such as digital cameras, digital voice recording pens, etc, not to mention a variety of new digital products coming out such as the personal digital assistants (PDAs) and portable disks. Data access is much more convenient when data are stored in digital formats, because different types of files can be simultaneously read from or saved on the mass storage media, no matter whether they are for graphic, database or network applications. However, one is likely to encounter a common problem that the data disk runs out of storage space, when one has large amounts of data to be saved. Back in the IBM(trademark) PC era, a portable floppy disk with 1.4 MB of storage capacity was quite enough for most applications. But a graphic image captured by a digital camera may take up hundreds of KBs or even more disk space. A conventional floppy disk is clearly no longer adequate to meet the requirements of digital image processing. In recent years, flash memory technology has made great strides. A type of flash disk called Easy Disk(trademark) has been developed in the past year, which is just a regular portable disk. Its storage capacity in the range of 10-20 MB, though not as large as a hard disk, is already many times the storage capacity of a floppy disk. As shown in FIG. 7, this kind of portable disk has a USB connector (71) for input/output data interface, which only needs to be plugged into the USB port of a desktop or notebook computer to establish a data link with a host computer so that data in the portable disk can be read or written. To create a portable disk, a clipper (72) is designed at the back of a disk body (70) for attaching onto the waistband or pockets of trousers, but it is neither very graceful nor a firm attachment. The chance of losing the portable disk is quite real when running or doing more vigorous exercises, for which a better solution is proposed in the present invention.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a personal disk that can be worn on the wrist like a timepiece or ornamental piece, while still keeping the original function and appearance of the accessory, thus making it a multi-function product with good portability.
The above mentioned personal disk in accordance with the present invention includes a main body with double enclosed space for accommodating a flash memory module and another accessory.
The memory module is actually flash memory, wherein the data I/O of the memory module is attached to a data line through which memory read/write can be performed by a host computer so connected.
A strap set is composed of a first strap and a second strap, which extend in opposite directions from lateral sides of the main body. The personal disk has adopted a highly portable design by creating multiple punched holes in the first strap and a buckle on the second strap, so that the first strap only needs to be inserted through the buckle at the end of the second strap allowing the buckle hook to be engaged in one of the punched holes on the surface of the first strap when fastening the personal disk on the wrist. Thus, the procedure of wearing a personal disk is just like a wristwatch.
A strap carrier is attached onto the first strap for holding the connector at one end of the first strap when the personal disk is buckled up. It is also a connector plug for protection against dust when not in use.
A personal accessory is fixed in the other enclosure of the main body by an appropriate means, so that it can be placed on the front of the personal disk to provide additional functionality besides the personal disk. The accessory could either be either a timepiece or an ornamental piece.
At appropriate locations on the periphery of the main body a pilot light and a switch-mode button are respectively mounted, wherein the switch-mode button is connected to the internal memory module for controlling the memory operation mode, and the pilot light is to display the current operation status.
The features and structure of the present invention will be more clearly understood when taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.